


Tailor-Made

by Mercury_Rising



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Rising/pseuds/Mercury_Rising
Summary: Levi works a simple, easy job in a vintage and tailoring shop. But his latest customer has the bad manners to be attractive, and now he finds himself hung up on a stranger, wondering where this sentimental side came from. Bit by bit, he starts to learn about the person behind the pretty face.Slow burn romance in a modern AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another dollar. Levi unlocked the shop door, flipping the handwritten ‘Closed! :)’ sign as he entered. He already knew he would be the only one in today. A shop so small rarely needed all hands on deck anyway. Walking past an array of headless mannequins, he turned the heating up, and ditched his coat and scarf in the back office. Luckily he was used to the unnerving sight, having worked here for almost four years now.

It was only 8:45am, and he’d likely get at least an hour of peace yet, so he fixed himself a cup of tea and tried to will his mind to be more alert. He’d pulled his usual trick of falling asleep in the early hours again. It wasn’t so much a matter of choice as one of habit, but the regularity of it never made mornings any easier. These bouts of insomnia had pushed him towards a low-energy job like this; that, and the promise of minimal human contact.

Wearily plucking his most recent project from the hanger, he settled at the desk to find where he had left off. It was a beautiful material, a matte silver heavy satin that was easy to work with. And thankfully so - he didn’t want to fuck this up, since it was the store manager’s original design, some swishy full skirt. No doubt this wasn't the final stage, and it would be butchered with melodramatic appliqués or patterns before it was considered complete, but he preferred its current subtlety. Then again, he was no designer; he was a practical person with practical skills, not an artist. The mad genius could handle the creative shit, and he would stay in his lane, making their chaotic sketches into a reality.

A few hours and several cups of tea later, Levi had only had to deal with several browsing customers and a handful of simple purchases. No shitty attitudes, refund demands or hagglers today. But there was still time.

As if on cue, the bell chimed to announce a customer. Levi barely glanced up from his work, dark strands of hair mostly obscuring his view. He nodded briefly by way of greeting, vaguely acknowledging the man, but quickly regretted the decision when the newcomer made a beeline for his desk. _Fuck._ It wasn’t meant to be an invitation.

He sat up straight, brushing his hair back, paying proper attention to the customer now. If there was a physical opposite to Levi, it was this guy; light hair, bright eyes, tall in stature. Then he spotted the zipped up bag draped over the man’s arm. Right. This guy wasn’t here browsing vintage or handmade. Just look at the suit he was wearing. All neat lines and neutral colours. Not what you'd call quirky. No, this was alteration or repair, and that was important because it came directly under the category of ‘Levi’s problem’.

The blond waited at the desk with a patient smile. Levi set down his tacking needle and thread, returning his gaze. The man had very blue eyes that somehow seemed kindly despite the heavy brows resting above them, and the stern jawline below. At least he didn’t seem like he was going to be rude, judging by his first impression. Levi had never been good at handling rude customers, and the very well-dressed ones usually seemed to be the ones who wanted to quibble over prices or get demanding.

What time was it now, anyway? Levi had lost track, so he greeted him instead with a “Can I help you?”  
“Afternoon,” said the man, unwittingly answering the silent question. He lifted the bag to the desk, unzipping it to reveal a very neatly-pressed navy blue suit jacket as he explained. “I wondered if you could do something about this. I’ve somehow managed to split this right… here.” His finger trailed down to the edge. It was one of those English style, double vent suit jackets, except one of the vents now tore much higher than it should.

Levi leaned down, peering closely at it through tired eyes. It was nothing but unravelled stitching. Minor work. When he straightened up, he saw that the tall man was eyeing him closely. He looked like a concerned child watching their beloved pet on an operating table, not some obviously well-to-do grown adult looking at some fabric.

“I can have it done by tomorrow,” Levi confirmed, a little confused by the sigh he received in response. “You looked so severe, I thought it was hopeless,” the blond said, relief in every syllable. Reaching for the order book, Levi answered in a mutter without thinking. “That’s just what my face looks like.”  
It caught him by surprise when the customer chuckled in response. “In any event, I’ll be forever in your debt if I don’t have to buy a whole new suit.” He was absolutely genuine in tone, and it was simultaneously endearing and also fucking stupid. A new suit, over the sake of perhaps ten stitches? Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The wastefulness didn’t bear thinking about. Obviously this guy had more money than sense.

“Not necessary at all,” he reassured him. “We’re talking half an hour’s work. 20 bucks. Happy for me to start now?” The man’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his neat hairline, and he nodded eagerly. Levi took the jacket from the hanger, lying it flat out on the counter and smoothing out the creases. Plucking a few pins from one of the many cushions that his manager never tidied away, he pinched the fabric together and aligned the tear.

“Odd choice of career.”  
Levi barely looked up, quirking an eyebrow, on the defensive a little too readily. The question never reached his lips, but his expression alone was apparently enough, since the stranger gave him a disarming smile. Despite the amusement twinkling in his eyes, he raised his hands in a ‘don’t shoot’ type gesture. “It’s just not something I would have thought to train in.” Levi realised his look must have been sharper than intended. It suddenly occurred to him that the stranger was fairly attractive. It was something anyone could have noticed, with the tall, blond and handsome thing going on, but the thought hadn’t occurred to him until he saw that endearing small gesture.

“How does one become a tailor anyway?” the man pushed gently, when Levi’s distraction led to more silence. “One applied for a vacancy when he saw it,” Levi murmured, leaning over the suit and focusing carefully. He realised he was being rather less friendly than said vacancy had specified all those years ago… so much for customer service. And this guy wasn’t so bad; he owed it to him to at least be nice. Somehow he just harboured too much of a grudge against the handsome and presumably rich.

Taking a deep breath, he elaborated. “I learned to sew when I was very young, so the vacancy caught my eye. I’ve trained with the store owner since then.” He decided it was best not to overshare, any personal questions being potential pitfalls into awkward or prying conversations. Instead he turned the spotlight back on the stranger. “And what is it you do, Mister…?”  
“Smith.” Unlike Levi, the other man seemed relatively open and willing to chat. “I work in one of the accountancy firms in Rose Square. Not fully qualified yet, just…” The man’s voice was faltering. It was a stark contrast, and prompted Levi to look up from his work, inquisitive. Mr Smith gave him a weak smile. His eyes seemed less lively somehow, less bright, and his charm had gone in an instant. “Getting there.”  
“That explains this. Work outfit, I assume,” Levi held out the pinned suit. “Could you put it on?”

Smith obliged. Levi had to come around the counter and tiptoe to nudge his shoulders, urging him to turn so he could check all angles. “Good,” he ruled, but as the man slipped it off one shoulder, he held up a hand to stop him. “Put it back on.” The man obeyed, letting Levi observe him with a appraising frown. The jacket was an awkward fit, hanging loosely in some areas. “It’s a little big on you,” he said softly, fingers tapping his chin. “What’s your chest measurement?” Smith looked somewhat abashed, an embarrassed smile on his lips as he answered. “Haven’t a clue. I’m big, so I buy the biggest size they have.” Levi yet again had to restrain the urge to shake his head or roll his eyes. Granted, the man was tall - almost everyone was tall in Levi’s estimations - and he was also fairly broad, and Levi couldn’t help but notice he had a very appealing physique, but he wasn’t nearly big enough to fill out this enormous suit. He’d seen the label; this was not a cheap item. And yet he’d just guessed at it rather than trying it on.

“I’ll re-fit it sometime if you’d like.” Levi almost surprised himself with the offer, since he usually shied away from anything that counted even slightly as ‘sales talk’, but better to offer than to allow this body to walk around in that fucking travesty. “Okay.” The offer was accepted cheerily. “I’ll have to bring the pants in next time.” Levi nodded, returning to the clipboard of order forms, scrawling in each column. Repair, check. Date: Jan 27th. Item: jacket. Name: Smith.

“Can I take your first name? I’m tripping over Smiths here.” He jabbed his finger at the various other mentions of the name on the page. The man chuckled again. “It’s Erwin, with an E. A little less common than Smith.” Levi slid the board over to him so he could fill out his number. Eyes on the page as he wrote, and a slight smile playing on his lips, Erwin asked, “And your name is?” Levi hesitated for a second. He didn’t need to give his name, but he couldn’t think of a reason to say no. Obviously picking up on the delay, he added, “You’ve got mine - and I even gave you my cell number.” Shit, the mischief had brought the light back to his eyes. It sounded almost flirtatious. “It’s Levi,” he relented.

“That’s unusual too. I like it. Well, Levi, shall I leave this with you?” Erwin’s awkward demeanour was all gone, and now he seemed composed and charming again, reaching into his wallet to pull out the $20 Levi had quoted. Levi spotted it before it was hastily shoved back into the pocket of his slacks again; rather than the same old plain black or brown leather wallet that was presented by seemingly every other man in a suit, Erwin Smith’s was a bright plasticky green thing with bright daisies across it. Levi was confused. Who was this guy? It didn’t seem to suit this well-dressed, handsome man who was apparently a boring-as-fuck accountant. There was no wedding ring, but maybe he had a kid who had picked it out.

“Sure. I usually send a text when it’s complete. If you want to, bring the full suit when you collect it and we’ll see about measuring.” Levi always relied on texts to reduce his chances of actually having a conversation with another human being, but he actually hoped that Erwin would agree to get the suit fitted, if only so that he wouldn’t look like he was hiding in an expensive sack. “Much obliged, Levi,” the blond said with a winning smile, slight emphasis on his name. “No worries, Erwin.” He returned the emphasis. 

Once the store was empty again, Levi looked over the order form. Something about their whole interaction had seemed surreal. He looked over his own notes, and Erwin’s neatly written number, to reassure himself that it had actually happened.

There was a slightly unsettling feeling about how the rest of the day proceeded. It was so ordinary as to be ridiculous. Levi had gone back to check the form several times, not just for evidence; he somehow wanted to relive the conversation. He was clinging to what little remnant of Erwin was in the shop. It made him feel like a creep. Was this some kind of crush on a perfect stranger, after ten minutes of what could only be described as a polite business exchange? Levi had occasional crushes from time to time, but they never amounted to anything. Maybe he’d find out Erwin was not as nice as he seemed, and then it would all disappear in a cloud of smoke. Even more likely, Erwin would collect his jacket, leave, and they’d never cross paths again.

That thought was harder to stomach than it should be after such a brief encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin’s suit was a brief task, only waiting on account of the small queue of orders ahead of it. Levi carefully replaced the pins with tacking thread, wanting this piece of work in particular to be perfect. Once he had secured everything, it was nothing but a flurry of stitches hammered in by his reliable old sewing machine. It felt almost wrong to charge 20 dollars for it, but his time was measured in half hour minimum slots. Finishing up the piece and examining his work, all he could think about was the fact that he now had an excuse to use Erwin’s number. There was a standard format for messages like this, _dear X, your order will be ready at whatever-the-fuck o’clock, kind regards_ type of thing, but in this case, Levi felt it would be overly formal.

“Mr Smith - your order is ready for collection anytime. I open shop at 9am. -- Levi.”

He would never, ever admit how many times he checked the work cell phone in the meantime. He was starting to feel like a creep, or a sentimental idiot, and frankly it wasn’t normal to be so hung up on someone he barely knew. Who knew what the guy was like? Why was Levi even interested when everything about him seemed so dime-a-dozen? Suit, neat hair, shiny shoes, boring job. They didn’t usually catch his eye.

Still, there was a flutter of disappointment in his chest when the cell phone showed nothing by closing time. He’d been hoping for a reply, however brief. After filling his travel mug with some tea for the journey, and wrapping up against the elements, Levi locked up the store and headed home.

Home, in his case, was nothing special. Just a house share with some other single 30 something-year-olds. The odds of him buying a house were slim to none, since he lacked everything he needed, namely money, good credit, and the will to settle down. So for now, this would do. He’d found people who were clean enough, anyway. Priorities.

Life was far from exciting, but he was settled. The job suited him down to the ground, and even the manager had been a pleasant surprise. He didn’t always do well with authority, and frankly most people were irritating to him, but certain special individuals got past that barrier, and holy _shit_ was his manager special.

No sooner had the thought of them crossed his mind, than his cell phone buzzed. Hange always seemed to do this, and he swore that it was witchcraft, as if they knew they were summoned. The text was uncharacteristically brief. “Store busy?”

“Relatively. Completed your silver thing and a few alterations,” he tapped back, sending it. 

“Radical!” came the reply, within seconds. Levi rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother to remind his eccentric friend yet again that the word ‘radical’ had died in the 80s and should have stayed there. “Won’t be around tomorrow. Might pop in the day after if I’m missing you.” There followed a string of emojis and another eye roll.

Hange liked to wind him up. He hadn’t expected to make a friend when he applied for this job. He just wanted something permanent, something where he would be mostly left to work on his own initiative. Supervision, constant company and endless regulations didn’t suit him very well. Nor did awkward small talk over a photocopier, the endless potential pitfalls of social interaction, any kind of office drama, chaos, cold places, loud places, too much human interaction… there were a lot of things that didn’t suit Levi. But tailoring in a little quirky shop with a maniac as his boss was apparently his niche.

Sometimes, he was jealous of regular people. The types that were content spending their lives behind a desk, capable of having polite conversations with colleagues without inadvertently offending anyone. The same people that gave him work, and that included this Erwin Smith who occupied his thoughts. He was probably making better money, living in some big, clean place without roommates. But Levi wasn’t built for that. Given what some of his family appeared to be getting involved in, he’d count himself lucky that he was living any kind of law-abiding normal life, and keep blocking Kenny’s calls in the meantime.

After another regular night of lazy cooking, too much cleaning and not enough sleep, Levi was silently cursing his 7:30 alarm once more. Then he pictured Erwin standing in his little shop again, smile on his face, trying on his fixed jacket, and suddenly he was peeking out from behind the duvet, wondering what to wear. He might censure himself again for being so overly attached later, but right now, he was grateful for any incentive that could persuade him to leave the warmth of his bed.

The store was, as always, just the way he left it. He repeated his usual rituals. Flip the welcome sign. Hang coat. Make tea. His cup had barely been set on the counter when a tapping broke his routine. He resisted the urge to flinch, looking up and realising that the tapping was a very cautious knocking. Far across the store, waiting at the door, was the visitor who had occupied his thoughts, beaming at him through the glass.

Levi stared a little too long. He’d been thinking about this guy too much, so much that it took a moment to register that this wasn’t some imaginary scenario playing out in his head. Without thinking, he beckoned for the man to come in.

Just as before, Erwin approached the counter and waited to be greeted. It seemed that despite his size and potentially imposing presence, he was almost timid, or at the very least overly polite. Levi looked up at him. “I thought I said nine.” Thankful as he was to see the man again, none of it made it into his voice or greeting. Hange would have thrown something at him if they’d witnessed it, given him the familiar lecture about how this is why Levi doesn’t have any friends.

“But your sign says ‘open’,” Erwin countered, smile not fading one bit. “Or, precisely, ‘open’, with a smiley face.” Levi scowled. He never had to worry about changing the sign at exactly the right time, now here was this pedantic customer making him reconsider his routine.

“I didn’t write that,” he insisted. The jaunty little notes around the shop were all, quite obviously, Hange’s work. Erwin’s lips were pressed into a line, clearly suppressing his laughter. “I rather suspected.” Levi raised an eyebrow. He’d been in this man’s presence for less than 30 minutes total, and he was already being mocked?

“Well. It’s done, anyway.” He plucked the jacket from the rail of completed orders, holding it for Erwin’s inspection. The blond took it, examining the back. “Seamless,” he said, admiration in his voice. “I really appreciate it.” This guy was obviously both easily impressed, and extremely genuine… Levi felt an odd sense of pride in his work, even if it _was_ something so simple. “You’re welcome.” He returned Erwin’s gaze for once, rather than finding excuses to look elsewhere, and enjoyed the moment of stillness when their eyes met.

But then Erwin continued to look at him, now almost expectant. Levi was speechless; he didn’t know what more there was to say. The order was complete, even if he didn’t want to let the man out of his sights again. After a few seconds of silence, he watched the optimism in those blue eyes melt away, a heavy look conquering Erwin’s expression in its place. The sweet moment was quickly souring in an instant, and Levi didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do to stop it.

“Thanks again.” Erwin cut their stalemate short, but the smile he was now wearing was not the same, not true like the one from moments ago. Helplessly, Levi watched him turn on his heel and leave the store, shoulders back and head held high.

For a moment, Levi stared at his hands, spread on the desk in front of him, trying to figure out what had just happened. Perhaps he had just read too much into the situation. He was putting too much faith in such a brief, chance encounter. Erwin was just some accountant in a busted suit. The suit was now un-busted. His work here was done. Suddenly Levi wished he was back in his bed again. It hadn’t been worth leaving after all.

The rest of the day plodded by, one of those work days where every hour seemed to last two, and every customer had a needlessly complicated issue to solve. Levi was usually quick with orders, quick with everything, but not today. He couldn’t help but try to unpick what that uncomfortable moment had meant, getting distracted from his work by entirely useless thoughts and ‘what if?’ scenarios. It wasn’t long before closing when he finally fixed the hem on some shitty order belonging to some stupid nobody who wasn’t Erwin fucking Smith.

He grabbed the work cell phone to text the nobody, deciding to be angry at them rather than himself because it was easier. Except there was already a message. Nobody ever texted the work phone. What the fuck?

It was a response to his own message from yesterday, but it had been sent close to 11pm, long after he had gone home, the lonely phone locked in an abandoned store with no-one to listen.

“Thanks, Levi! I’ll be there as soon as I can. Let me know if you’re still willing to fix my suit for me. Yours, Erwin.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Moron! Colossal fucking motherfucking moron!_ Levi’s internal dialogue was nothing but meaningless strings of curses. He didn’t even know if he was angry with himself or with Erwin. Now it all slotted into place. He’d been hoping Levi would suggest the re-fitting, and Levi had tried not to be a pushy salesman, assuming Erwin would ask if he was interested. From his looks, his outfit, his job and his charm, Levi would have expected the man to be a force to be reckoned with, but he was behaving as if he was shy.

With much tutting and scowling, he drafted and re-drafted a reply text to Erwin. It was a difficult line to tread… Too harsh. Too sappy. Too wordy. Too boring.

“Erwin. Didn’t see your text. Am not at work at 11pm. Perfectly happy to fix the suit.”

Boring would do. He sent it before he could overthink it any more than he already was.

He had barely thought about what to do next when the phone vibrated loudly against the counter, practically drilling into the wood.

“Ah! This isn’t a personal number? My mistake!”

He stared at it for a few moments. Erwin had thought Levi was texting from his own number? So… that meant he would have been willing to use a personal phone, then. It was a bit forward, but it was worth the risk.

“No, this is a work device.” Levi replied shortly from the shiny business phone, before pulling his own shitty battered device from his pocket, and sending a text from that one instead. “This is me.”

There was a pause. Levi realised he couldn’t sit here idly waiting for a response, not when he really should be closing up the store.

He locked up as usual, checking that the work phone was blank before flicking the door sign back to “Closed” and stepping out onto the street, beginning his walk home.

It was late into the evening when he got a text from Erwin. The name flashed up but the burgeoning excitement was quickly dashed when he opened it. Just one word.

“Levi?”

He didn’t know what he had been hoping for, but the long wait and disappointment were grating. “Obviously,” he sent back. He knew it was blunt and snippy, but this was _his_ phone. He could be as ill-tempered as he liked.

“Just checking! :)” came the much quicker reply, and suddenly Levi didn’t want to be ill-tempered anymore. Then, another text. “So about re-fitting the suit… is the offer still on the table?”

Levi typed out a reply. “Of course. It’s my job.” Then he thought better of it. He was making Erwin sound like a chore. Shit. This was a minefield. How was he supposed to know what to say? He was never good at picking his words.

Before he had re-drafted, a third message had arrived. “No rush!”

“Slow the fuck down,” Levi whispered aloud to no-one. The guy was another Hange - why send one text when you could send twelve?

“Of course. Whenever you’re free.” There. He pressed send. It was friendly enough and left the ball firmly in Erwin’s court.

By the time the next text arrived, Levi was brushing his teeth, fooling himself that he would be asleep soon, even though insomnia never allowed it.

“Great! I’ll let you know.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if Erwin’s sleep pattern was garbage like his. He was sending texts at 11pm, even midnight. To Levi it was nothing, but to a sensible nine-to-fiver with a suit and a reputation? 

He turned in for the night, but he was still awake to see the clock tick over to 3am.

\-------

The store sign was already flipped when Levi arrived the next day. He entered cautiously with a look of resignation. Hange was a fucking treasure - not that he’d ever give them the satisfaction of saying it aloud - but they were also capable of being talkative long before Levi was awake enough to handle it.

“Morning!”  
“Mmrh.”

Hange chuckled at his response. Levi trudged to the back room, clicking the kettle on as always. “Coffee?” he called.

“Sure! And it’s _four_ sugars, do not stiff me today, I mean it!”

Levi grumbled as he shovelled in two sugars. He wasn’t a coffee person, but he was not prepared to make Hange a morning cup of syrup, and by now they knew it.

He set down a black, under-sweetened coffee alongside his own breakfast tea, and gazed sleepily at Hange’s notebook, covered in sketches and notes in what may as well be another language.

“Beautiful job on the skirt, Levi, I love it,” they said, shoving their hand into a box of dry cereal and crunching through it. Another questionable habit. Levi had never asked, but supposed that fetching milk and a bowl was too much like hard work, because he’d never seen them eat cereal normally.

“I’m glad,” he said, flicking through the order book and collecting the next project. Fixing a slipped hem on some pants. Easy money. This had been his life even before working here. He was 5’2” but somewhat averse to shopping in the teenagers’ section, and he didn’t like the thought of his clothes dragging along the filthy sidewalk, so trimming and re-stitching the hem on pants was a familiar task by now.

Hange was frowning over their glasses, sketching with one hand and flicking through a book of fabric samples with the other. Luckily, they frequently got absorbed in their work enough to give Levi a blessed reprieve and a chance to wake up.

Levi managed to keep his mind on work for most of the morning. He and Hange chatted occasionally, though as always, he let them do most of the talking. They often bounced ideas off him, and he was required to give minimal input. He preferred it that way. At midday, he checked his phone and felt the same sting of disappointment. Nothing.

“Who’s Erwin Smith?”

Levi’s head snapped up. _Witchcraft._  
Hange had the business cell phone in their hand. “Why’s he want your number?”

“He doesn’t.” Levi turned back to his work. “He just doesn’t comprehend office hours. Probably thinks I sleep here.”

“I didn’t think you slept anywhere,” Hange replied, lightning-fast, but before Levi could give another sarcastic riposte, their voice took on a sing-song quality. “You signed your name…?”

“So? You do it all the time.”

“You know it’s different. You giving your name is like me giving my name, address, age, blood type, social security number and romantic history.”

Levi narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at his boss, who was now wearing the beginning of a shark-like grin. “It took me four years to find out your favourite colour, and I’m still not convinced you told the truth.”

He tutted. “It took you four years to ask. I answer when questioned.” Hange waved the phone at him like it was crucial evidence. “But offering information for free? Well, well!”

Levi turned back to his work, ignoring the dark chuckle behind him. The subject was mercifully dropped but yet again, he felt completely transparent in front of Hange. For all their weird quirks, they were sharp as a tack.

Luckily, they left a couple of hours before close, and without further mention of Erwin’s name. The pair said their goodbyes, but not fifteen minutes later, his personal cell chimed from his pocket. His heart skipped a beat until he saw the name. Four Eyes. It was his ‘endearing’ name for Hange ever since he’d witnessed them save him as ‘Short Stack’ in their phone.

“Sonny has a message for you! ♥”

He made a low noise of frustration. Sonny was one of the mannequins in the back office. Hange had pinned name badges to each one, and talked as if they were humans with unique personalities. Levi had even tested them by fucking around with the badges, but Hange always knew, and always corrected them.

Rather than dignify the stupid text with a reply, he traipsed to the back office. Sonny, the small size male mannequin, did indeed have a paper speech bubble pinned to his head. Hange had done this before, but the message was new.

“Hello Levi! You should _definitely_ give Erwin Smith your number! Love, your good friend Sonny xxx”

Levi sent an expletive-ridden text to Four Eyes before closing up. He neglected to mention he had already taken Sonny’s advice.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi didn’t hear from Erwin for several days. It had seemed like such a good idea to leave it up to him to get in touch, but now he was concerned that they were losing their connection. Erwin might forget all about the suit, time would pass, and they’d never meet again.

At first he had checked his cell phone non-stop. Then, once an hour. Now he had all but given up hope of ever receiving anything.

He sought an excuse to send another text, something to remind the other man that he still existed. But given that all of their conversations had been work-related, it had been too difficult to think of anything, and he’d given up. By now he really should have forgotten about the man altogether, and he was irritated that his own mind wouldn’t let go of it. Something about the blond had been intriguing, and he had imagined learning all about him. Now it looked like he would remain just what he had always been; a very distant mystery.

After a few dull days at work, and some equally lifeless days off, he got a simple text that re-ignited his hopes.

“Hi Levi. Sorry to trouble you. Are you working on Friday?”

Levi felt a little buzz of excitement, quickly subsiding into a burn of resentment. He didn’t want to reply instantly when he’d been made to wait for almost a week. He drafted a reply, but left it waiting for as long as he could.

A whole hour later, he caved and sent it. _Well done,_ his subconscious chided him sarcastically. _Impressive self-control. You sure showed him._

“Yes, I’m in. Closing at 6pm.”

But this time, Erwin’s response was instant. “Great! I’ve been trying to find time. Can’t stop noticing how big the suit is now that you mentioned it, hehe.”

Was that meant to be a fucking giggle? Levi didn't care. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away like the last.

“Work busy?”

“Horrible. :( “

Levi felt a little twinge of guilt. He’d been so caught up in being ignored that he hadn’t even thought about what the reason might be. His own job wasn't all that stressful, and Hange was always good to him, but this text reminded him that not everyone was so lucky. Suddenly he pictured Erwin in some stuffy corporate environment, locked in a plate-glass building, working overtime and being grilled on targets. Ugh, maybe he was one of those people who had to work in a cubicle. His sympathy was quickly rising and he didn't feel so rejected anymore.

“That's too bad. You can come see me anytime on Friday.”

The choice of words was deliberate. He was delicately prodding at the idea that this might be as much a social visit as a business one.

Not long before he went to bed, he saw the reply that made his heart skip a beat.

“Thanks :) I’ll take you up on that.”

And from that moment, every day that wasn’t Friday could fuck off. Levi’s spirits were lifted by the knowledge that Erwin would be visiting eventually, but he was still too impatient. All attempts to rationalise his anticipation away had failed, and he was resigned to the fact that his mind was utterly stuck on this one man.

\-------

On the morning in question, Levi was alone in the store. He had picked out a dark waistcoat to wear with his shirt and slacks today, still hoping that Erwin did visit. He wanted to look the part, and a tailor should be immaculately dressed. He was trying not to hinge his hopes on the possibility too much, in case Erwin didn’t show, but much as he hated it, he couldn’t stop the anticipation. He felt like a lovestruck teenager.

A little after ten, the bell chimed and Levi had to restrain a smile as his long-awaited customer approached the desk. Although his blond hair was still neatly parted, and he was clean-shaven as always, his outfit was much more casual. Underneath his coat, he was wearing a simple navy V-neck sweater and jeans. He must have the day off.

“Good morning.” He was as cheery as last time, and more relaxed than Levi remembered. Before he could respond, Erwin placed the suit carrier on the counter, continuing. “I’ve got an appointment with Mister Levi.”

It earned him an unimpressed look. “Right. Me. How many Levis do you think work here?” The blond just laughed, meeting the dark gaze with a much brighter expression.

Levi returned his current project to the hanger, then held his empty cup towards his customer. “I’m making a cup of tea. Do you want anything?”

Erwin looked mildly surprised, a heavy eyebrow lifting slightly. “Oh - a coffee would be perfect. Thank you.”

Picking up his own cup, the smaller man nodded towards the kitchen. “Come on out to the back.” Erwin hesitated before crossing behind the counter, stumbling over the question. “You’re sure it’s…?”

Levi nodded slowly, emphatically, and Erwin looked endearingly awkward as he followed to the kitchen. “I didn’t think customers would be allowed here.”

“We don’t really have many rules,” Levi shrugged as he put the kettle on. “There’s only two of us.” The thought of Hange insisting on strict rules and regulations was almost amusing.

Erwin sighed, leaning in the doorway of the small, meticulously clean kitchen as he watched his would-be tailor preparing the mugs. “Sounds nice.” The wistfulness in his tone was painfully clear.

“Guess you don’t have that.” Levi was starting to think the imaginary plate-glass prison he’d conjured for Erwin wasn’t so far from the truth. “Not at all,” the blond muttered. But a moment later, he was leaning over Levi’s shoulder, making the shorter man freeze up as he saw the shadow fall over him. He slowly dared to look up.

“Oh - you’re an aficionado.” 

The blond was peering over him at the five boxes of different teas that were stacked on the shelf, next to the coffee and a regularly depleted sugar bowl. Five teas made a collection now, did it?

“...Sure.” Levi frowned, not sure if he was being mocked or not. “Sugar?”

“Just the one.”

Cups in hand, they headed back out to the counter. Levi set out a sewing box, and motioned for Erwin to stand in front of him. The man obligingly removed his coat, but Levi stopped him short of putting on the offending suit jacket.

“First, let me give you your measurements.” He didn’t want Erwin buying another shapeless suit in the future because he still didn’t know his own size. Tucking a pencil into his belt, Levi unrolled a tape measure from his box, tiptoeing to grab Erwin by both broad shoulders and turn him around, measuring across his back. With each measurement, he scrawled a note in his book. His customer had gone quiet, dutifully following the wordless guidance. Perhaps he thought any conversation might be distracting.

“So I take it work hasn’t been kind to you,” Levi offered, hoping to set the ball rolling.

“Not so much.” Erwin’s voice was lifeless again, none of the light and airy tone he had when making his terrible jokes, none of the bashfulness when he stepped behind the counter, none of the strange fascination when he spotted the tea boxes.

Levi abandoned the sleeve measurement halfway through, suddenly wanting to see Erwin’s face. He spun him around to face him, and although the blond quickly smiled politely, his eyes were doing that strange thing again. They were so blue, that it was easy to see when the light left them.

“What sort of tasks do you do?”

“Corporate tax returns,” Erwin sighed, then hastily perked up. “Well, occasionally business disputes, tax calculations for buying property…” It sounded like he was forcing himself to make excuses, and soon enough, his shoulders slumped again. It was easy to notice the postural change when one of Levi’s hands was holding the tape measure against his bicep. “Mostly corporate tax returns.”

“Ever thought about quitting?” As the tailor spoke, he held Erwin’s coffee cup up to him, then looped the measuring tape around Erwin’s hips, then waist, scrawling notes each time.

“No…” The answer was slow enough to prove that it wasn’t really a ‘no’. Levi tutted to himself as Erwin sipped his coffee, clearly not prepared to elaborate. If Hange thought _he_ was secretive, they should meet this guy.

“Perhaps you should,” he murmured, pausing to drink from his own cup. Erwin had fixed him with an intrigued stare at that point. “I didn’t expect career advice today,” he quipped.

Levi set his cup down so he could meet the other man’s gaze, looking for any sign of offence. He was relieved to see the opposite; those blue eyes were shining again. The sight captured him for a moment, stealing his response before it reached his lips.

“Ever consider a career in recruitment?” Erwin joked. Levi hurriedly snapped himself out of his reverie, answering just a little too fast and failing to censor his speech like he normally would for a customer. Recruitment? Human contact?

“Shit, no.”

Erwin covered his mouth, quickly swallowing the gulp of coffee he had taken, then laughed out loud. Levi nearly smiled at the sound of it, quickly pretending to drink more of his tea to hide the temptation. Fuck. Now he remembered why a simple polite conversation had caught his attention so much. It wasn’t just the tall, fair and handsome thing; it was the little details, his jawline, those heart-shaped little lips, the fact that he seemed to have much more personality than most businessmen who walked through the door. If he had been hoping to rationalise away his crush, this meeting was having the opposite effect.

He asked Erwin to put on the overly large suit jacket, pinching the bridge of his nose as he appraised it. “Tell me you don’t have a whole wardrobe full of suits in this size.”

“No...” The blond looked embarrassed again, standing there with his blazer hanging off of his frame. As Levi slipped a few pins into the edge of his waistcoat and got to work, Erwin continued. “My dad used to help me. I know…” He chuckled before continuing. “A grown adult needing his father’s help with clothes shopping. But he was an accountant too, and better at this than me.”

“Tch. Swallow your pride. You still need his help.”

Erwin’s smile turned melancholy. “He passed away almost a year ago. I never did pick up his sartorial standards.”

If Levi were alone, he would have hit his head on the table. Instead, he just closed his eyes, sighing at his own ineptitude. The past tense had made him imagine some rich, retired accountant and a happy family life. Trust him to fuck up the most basic of polite conversations. Now it was his turn to swallow his pride and smooth this over. He looked up at Erwin, hoping that his voice conveyed how genuine his apology was.

“Sorry. I thought… I’m sorry.”

He was lucky that he had what must be the most forgiving customer he’d ever met. “It’s okay. It’s been a little while. Anyway…” The taller man gestured towards Levi’s pencil notes. “Now I’ll be able to handle my own shopping, won’t I?”

Still mentally berating himself, Levi continued to pin the jacket into shape. Erwin’s silhouette was starting to look closer to how it should be. Under all that spare fabric, the man had quite a nice build. If Levi had his way, he’d be a model, not some pencil-pusher.

“I’ll give you a copy of the measurements,” he said. “And this will be ready for you to pick up after the weekend.”

When it was complete, he took the jacket from Erwin again, carefully as he could. He’d already brought up a fucking life tragedy, he didn’t need to compound the issue by stabbing him with a multitude of pins as well.

As he copied up a neater list of measurements, Levi spoke sternly. “You are a 42 inch chest. Do not buy bigger than 43 at the most.” He glanced up with a frown to see Erwin pull a wry smile and a mock salute. “Aye, Captain.”

He had reached for his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Levi had almost forgotten it; that odd, plastic daisy-print thing. He raised a hand, pausing the other man in the act.

“I trust you to pay on collection.”

Erwin tilted his head, opening his mouth as if he was about to question it. Levi interrupted him before he could begin. “You’re going to owe me about 40 bucks. Your suit is worth much more than that. It’s in your interests to come back.” He handed over the list of pencil measurements. “Just leave it with me.”

The daisy wallet was hidden away again, as Erwin accepted the list. “Then… I trust your capable hands.”

Erwin drank the last of his coffee as Levi scribbled down some notes in the order book. There was a moment of silence as they met each other’s eyes again.

“It’s been nice talking today, Levi.”

Levi’s dark brows furrowed. “Yeah… it has.” He almost surprised himself by making such a confession. He didn’t think he had ever described customer interaction as ‘nice’ before. He hoped that Erwin was also being genuine, not just polite.

“Will you text me when I can collect it?”

Levi allowed the slightest of smiles to touch his lips as he looked up from the order book. “I might just text you anyway. With your permission.”

Erwin’s eyes were wide as he hesitated, then brighter than Levi had ever seen them when he answered. “...Permission granted.”


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin left Levi’s store in an unusual mood. Neither of them had said anything that he would consider flirtatious, until today. Levi wanted to use his number in a personal capacity. That was an opportunity. He felt something like a rush of excitement at the idea that he might get to know the man as more than just his tailor.

But he was concerned about what would happen after he collected the suit. He only had an excuse to go back to the store one more time. A period of silence after that might kill any blossoming relationship, so he would have to start thinking of a next move if he didn’t want to let Levi slip out of his hands. There was a deadline. By the time those nimble little fingers had fixed up his suit, they had to have made progress. Enough for Erwin to gauge whether Levi was willing to see him again.

That side of their meeting was all exciting and overwhelming, especially as Erwin didn’t make much time for dating or companionship. But their conversation during the re-fit had also left him with a bitterness he didn’t understand. They had barely grazed on any serious topics, but somehow, the interaction had left him uncomfortably aware that his life was a barren wasteland. Not just his love life, but all of it. He had few friends, few activities, regular overtime, and his job was duller than ever. The only things from which he seemed to get much use were his bed and his desk.

While his father had been unwell, it had made sense to trudge along, wanting only to enjoy as much time with him as possible, but now that he looked back, he saw that he’d fallen out of the habit of living. He was existing. Perhaps this back-and-forth with Levi would amount to nothing, but it was at least someone new, something a little exciting, to remind him that life should not be so empty.

He had errands for his day off, squeezing everything into one precious day out of the office. Not being at work was blissful, even if he was alone. Stopping at one of the multitude of coffee shops along the street, he ordered a sharp black coffee to go, hoping to warm his hands and focus his mind. Still, as he awaited his order, his thoughts drifted back to a few tasks he had left on his desk yesterday evening, and he mentally tried to shake himself out of it. They could wait until Monday - they _would_ wait until Monday.

Somehow he couldn’t control his thoughts today. There were so many trains of thought running in his head that he couldn’t seem to concentrate. It was like listening to too many conversations at once. He’d always been like this, for as long as he could remember. He recalled trying to explain it as a child. _My head is too busy to think,_ he’d said, and it had made his father laugh so much that they both continued to use the phrase whenever they were overwhelmed by something.  
And now his busy head was filled with thoughts about his empty life. The scales had fallen from his eyes, and now that he had noticed the problem, he couldn’t stop staring at it. How had he not noticed how unfulfilled he was? Even if this crush fizzled out, it was too late; he’d seen the brutal truth. He was… unhappy.

The coffee cup was empty, and he’d wandered without purpose, achieving nothing at all. Sighing, he turned on his heel, going back the way he came. He was no good in this state, until he made room in his head to concentrate and finish his shopping. Checking down his list, he settled on a way to kill two birds with one stone.

\-------

“Yeah? And did he text you?” Mike was carefully slotting long-stemmed peonies into a busy floral arrangement already brimming with colour.

“Not yet. He’s probably still at work. But he said he would.”

“Maybe he's just friendly. Customer service, y’know.”

Erwin frowned at the memory of Levi blankly staring at him from behind the desk. “No… he's not. He's not friendly.”

“Sounds like a real catch,” Erwin glimpsed his friend’s grin through wayward strands of sandy hair. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, huh?”

If Mike hadn't been working on something so delicate, Erwin would have given him a playful shove. He was usually overly cautious of his size and physical presence, but not with Mike. Somehow talking to his old friend brought him back to their college days. And Erwin didn't feel small compared to many people, but this man was one of them - he could handle it.

“He's not rude. Just quiet. You'd like him, probably…” Erwin’s hands slid into his pockets as he absent-mindedly examined the various flowerpots along the windows. “In fact, definitely. He told me to quit my job.”

“Man. Things must’ve gotten worse since I left. Even strangers tell you to quit now.”

Erwin smiled wryly at the man behind the desk. “Have you started paying people to persuade me to resign?”

“Sounds like I don't have to.” Mike’s nose had been buried in the flowers he was meticulously fixing, but now he straightened up from his work, drawing himself to his full height, large palms flat on the counter. “A place like that and a golden goose like you? They’ll work you to the bone. What’ve I been telling you?”

“Yes, I know very well--”

“Don't give your life to a job that’d--”

“...that would replace me by Monday if I died,” Erwin echoed. The words cut a little deeper than they had on any previous occasion. “So you've said. Repeatedly.” He couldn’t help his clipped tone of voice, an automatic response to being lectured by someone who was barely three years his senior. But there was no sting in his attitude; the nagging came from a place of concern, and it was hard to be angry about that. “I’m well aware of your opinions on business. I’m trying to discuss leisure.”

“Damn, Erwin, I’m the last person to ask about romance.” Mike was adding small leafy foliage to his arrangement with surprising speed. Erwin fixed him with a meaningful stare. Last person? He was the only person. Who did Mike expect him to consult? He didn’t have many friends, and even those colleagues who thought they were friends knew nothing deep about him. Rarely did it occur that he needed to confide in someone or ask advice, but now that it did, this was his only option.

Mike seemed to take the hint. “Fine. Tell me about your guy.”

“He’s not _my guy_. He’s my tailor. And he’s… on my mind.”

Truthfully, Erwin knew very little about Levi. He got a good feeling about the man’s character, and he trusted his instincts on things like that. But that didn’t mean he was dating material. He looked fairly young; an age gap could be difficult. Or he could be seeing someone. Or he might not be interested in Erwin at all.

“Well, what do you like about him? You said he’s not friendly.”

That was a good question. Erwin thought back over his conversations with Levi. “Not friendly means… less clutter. When we speak, all our words mean something.” It was true that Levi’s conversation was not at all padded out with polite small talk, but there was more Erwin liked that he couldn’t quite explain. “And I suppose he’s funny, in a going-for-the-jugular kind of way.”

Mike nodded slowly as he worked, clearly absorbing the information. “Reckon he likes you?”

“I can’t tell,” Erwin confessed.

Mike shrugged. “Gonna ask him?” It earned an instant wide-eyed stare in response.

“Too soon.” Erwin managed to keep his voice level, but his stomach did flips at the thought of stepping into that territory already.

Mike huffed at him. “You ask me for advice, but getting detail out of you is like getting blood from a stone.”

Erwin’s eyebrows rose in surprise, before his expression softened. He hadn’t realised how unhelpful he was being. “Sorry,” he conceded. “I just don’t have the expertise for a situation like this.” The idea of flirting, asking someone out and potentially getting shot down was overwhelming.

Mike waved a dismissive hand. “Sure you do. You look charming, you talk charming… bet Nile still gets you to meet all the new associates first, right?”

Managing to suppress the instinctive cringe that work talk threatened to elicit, Erwin nodded. “Every time. But that’s business, with strangers.” The difference was obvious to him. It was easy to detach and put on a professional face to play a part. Besides, Erwin was confident that he was a good accountant. He was competent, meticulous, and intelligent. But did that make him a good date, friend, or partner? The fear that he might make any partner miserable made him reluctant to put himself in Levi’s life.

His friend appeared to be deep in his own silent line of thinking, rubbing a thumb along his stubbled jawline thoughtfully.

“He said he wanted to text you, yeah? You didn’t ask him?”

Erwin cast his mind back. He could see where Mike was going. “Mmhmm...”

“Well, then don’t do anything. See if he contacts you. If he’s the quiet sort, he’s probably not chatting up a million guys. Seems like a good sign.”

Erwin smiled softly. The words put his mind at ease, because they made sense. “You’re a genius.”

“Nah.” The other man smirked knowingly. “You’re the genius. It’s why you suck at this.”

“After all these years, you found a way to make up for copying my assignments,” Erwin chided.

“Hope this tailor is worth it, then,” Mike murmured, half-smiling as he buried himself in his work once more.

\-------

Speaking his concerns out loud to Mike had helped to alleviate some of the pressure in Erwin’s brain. It let him get through his errands and look forward to the weekend. While seeking Mike’s ‘expertise’, he’d also picked up the supplies he needed to fix up the box planters in his garden, and he was determined not to think about work until Monday morning.

Later in the evening, the tinny sound of a little bird chirping interrupted his reading; a text message. It would either be Mike, Levi, or some takeaway place running a special deal. No-one else texted him.

He beamed at the screen when he saw that it was Levi, but the content puzzled him.

“There is a brat screaming on my bus. Fuck this noise. How was your day off?”

Apparently Levi had decided to dispense with all formalities and jump straight into conversation. This is what he’d meant when he told Mike that Levi’s conversation was clutter-free. It was the opposite of the daily weather discussion with neighbors or colleagues, and easier to answer, too.

“Oh. :( You don’t drive to work? My day was lovely. Thank you. I bought flowers.”

His purchase was a minor detail, but Erwin engaged with so few people that this conversation already felt intimate somehow. Levi’s response was quicker than his had been. Erwin could just picture him glaring at the loud child and trying to ignore his surroundings.

“Fuck no. No car. Am not a hot-shot accountant. Flowers for who?”

Erwin’s eyebrows raised at the wording. Hot shot accountant? Was he imagining Erwin driving a BMW and living in some place with a four-car garage? He glanced around his little apartment. Maybe Levi would be disappointed to see how modest his lifestyle was.

“For me! I bought seeds and bulbs to plant.” He might be cautious, but he was not stupid. It sounded like Levi was prodding in case there was a significant other. He would find a way to casually mention that there was no-one in the picture, and hope that Levi gave him some details too.

\-------

They sent a few texts back and forth over the next few days. Each time, Levi would jump straight into a conversation, then ask about Erwin. There was no talk of traffic, or weather, or work, or everyday life stuff. Within a few days, Levi knew more about Erwin than some of his colleagues had bothered to find out in years.

It became apparent that Levi lived alone, so Erwin had made it clear that he did too. He was sure that there was no-one else on the scene for either of them. So when he finally got the awaited text from Levi, he was ready to take a little risk.

“Your suit’s done by the way.”

Erwin’s heart skipped a beat. “Thanks! OK to collect at the weekend?”

“Sure. My weird-ass manager will be there.”

The blond frowned at that. He knew Levi worked with someone else, but he didn’t want to go on a day when he wouldn't see Levi at all. Cautiously, he worded and re-worded his objection.

“And you as well? Just in case I have any questions.”

He hoped Levi wouldn’t read too much into how long that response had taken.

“Yeah, I’ll be there too. In case you have questions. About how to put on a suit.”

King in check. He got the distinct feeling that Levi was on to him. And it was confirmed a second later when he got another text.

“;)”

Erwin gave a breathless laugh aloud to his empty room. Levi didn’t write things like that… It steeled his nerves. He was ready to take his last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a quick romance story and now it's getting out of control. My bad. I promise they'll get there eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi had dressed up especially smart again for Saturday, knowing he’d see Erwin again. Their texts had been a good way to get to know him. He didn’t usually make conversation with anyone other than Hange, and he found it easier to be bold with Erwin from a distance, rather than face-to-face. Mainly because it was an impossible task to look at those blue eyes and not be distracted.

Hange was already there when he arrived, as usual. They were half surrounded by a stack of new stock, but reached up briefly to shout a greeting to him. “Heyyy, Levi!”

He nodded at them, making his way to the kitchen. Halfway there, he doubled back at the sight of the storeroom. The mannequins had been kitted out in scarves and sweaters, though thankfully they were free of signs. It had become an almost common occurrence in the past few days for Levi to find speech bubbles attached to the mannequins, giving him love advice. It was his own fault; he’d told Hange that the suit he was working on belonged to Erwin. Why had he done such a stupid thing?

He made his way back in with a cup of tea and Hange’s coffee, which contained no sugar at all today. “Oi. Coffee. And why are the mannequins wearing so much?”

Hange’s head popped up between the rails, an aghast expression on their face. “Because it is January, and it’s cold.”

He opened his mouth to question, but thought better of it, shaking his head. Instead, he double-checked the suit which was back inside the zipped-up bag that Erwin had provided. It was perfect. He’d made sure of it. He had pressed and ironed it so that it looked presentable after being taken apart and re-fitted. A slight smile pulled at one side of his mouth. He was proud of his work.

“Ohooo! I saw that.”

Hange was suddenly right by the desk, wagging a finger towards him. Levi met it with a scowl, instead turning back to the order book and starting work on something utterly mundane.

“Asked him out yet?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m your boss, you can’t say things like that to me…” Hange’s voice was lilting.

“Fuck off.”

He tutted to himself. Hange hadn’t seen Erwin. There was no need to ask him out. The guy was handsome and instantly likeable. A man like that could do the chasing. He must be used to attention. And there was no way he, some short average-looking guy who worked in retail, was going to try hitting on some tall blond Adonis with a high-flying career.

“You know, Dina pointed out--”

“No she didn’t.”

“--that you’ve been a little less moody since you started--”

“Dina said no such thing.” Levi’s words fell on deaf ears as Hange just raised their voice.

“Since you started texting what’s-his-face.”

“Dina is a mannequin, you psychopath,” Levi grumbled, steadfastly refusing to look at his manager, focusing intently on the broken zip he was currently tasked with fixing.

“Well I happen to agree with her.” Hange huffed slightly, then leaned down, putting their face directly between Levi and his work, only to be shoved back by an insistent palm to the forehead. It didn’t deter them. “Just go for coffee. Nothing big.”

“We’ll see,” Levi muttered, silently adding _if he asks me._

His boss just shook their head, peering at him over their coffee cup with a knowing smile. “You have to take risks sometimes, my boy…” The smugness was gone in an instant when they took a sip, a sudden grimace crossing their face, followed by a melodramatic splutter.

“Ugh, Levi! Why can’t you just let me have my sugar?”

He pursed his lips, repressing the urge to smile. “You said you wanted to cut down this year.”

Hange rolled their eyes, raising their hands to heaven. “Yeah, but I didn’t _mean_ it. Nobody ever--”

The sound of the door chime interrupted their tirade, both of them startled. Hange turned, and Levi peered around them, both staring at the figure of Erwin Smith in the doorway, bundled up in warm clothes, carrying two takeout cups in his large gloved hands. He stopped mid-step. “Am I, uh, interrupting?”

“No, nothing _important.”_ Levi threw a knowing look at Hange. “Your suit’s up here, Erwin.”

Hange stared at Levi, deep brown eyes widening, then a dangerous grin crossed their face as they retreated. He narrowed his own eyes in response, minutely shaking his head at them as much as he could without letting Erwin spot him.

Levi brought the suit carrier up onto the counter, but as he did, Erwin slid a cup over to him. “It’s cold, so I brought you some tea. It’s, ah, darjeeling, you said you…?” He trailed off, smiling awkwardly. Levi was staring, aware on some level that he should respond, but on the other hand, completely taken aback by how preciously shy he could be. It wasn’t the first time he’d wondered if Erwin was interested in him, but he always found ways to rationalize it away. He couldn’t believe that someone so impressive could be interested in him, and he definitely didn’t understand why Erwin wouldn’t just say something if he was. How could a man like that be so unsure of himself?

“I do like darjeeling,” he said eventually, met with a relieved smile. “Thanks.” He had mentioned that he was drinking that particular type of tea while sending one of their many texts, and it surprised him that Erwin even recalled it, let alone thinking to bring him some.

Levi unzipped the bag to show Erwin the suit. “You should try it on, but I’ll adjust if it’s not right.”

Erwin looked over it, nodding approvingly, but Levi’s mind was racing. He could always keep texting Erwin, but he wondered if they would have an excuse to meet in person again. Perhaps he’d have to take the risk eventually, but today felt too soon-

“Hey, Levi!”

Levi turned to look at his boss, hesitant. “Yes, Hange?” he said, practically through gritted teeth.

“You know how we were just discussing that you never take a proper lunch break?”

His eyes flashed dangerously at them. They knew damn well that they had never had any such discussion. “Were we?” Luckily Erwin couldn’t see his face, but it was a mission to keep his voice level.

“Yeah! And I know it’s early, but why don’t you take that cup of tea and go for a walk now?” Levi’s lips pressed into a thin line as he glared at them, silently willing them to shut the fuck up. He could see their eyes track upwards, nodding and smiling at Erwin. “It’s not healthy to stay at a desk all day, isn’t that right?”

As if Hange was trying to make him some kind of accomplice... _clever thinking, you piece of shit._ If he refused and stayed in the shop, Erwin might see it as a rejection. The risk of getting shot down was less painful than the idea of accidentally hurting Erwin’s feelings.

With one last, vicious glare at his boss, he forced a level expression onto his face, picking up his cup of darjeeling and turning back to Erwin. “Since I’m apparently going now, do you - if you’re free - do you want to hang out for an hour?”

“OK,” Erwin beamed. “I’m free, and I could use the fresh air. Not to mention the exercise!”

“I’ll grab my coat.” Levi threw another dirty look at Hange as he passed them. He could hear Erwin telling them that he spent too much time at a desk, and not enough time being active. Hange was sweet-talking him right back, no doubt collecting details for future use.

A moment later, he and Erwin were heading out the door, clutching at their takeout cups. With his hand in his pocket, barely out the door, Levi sent a text to Four Eyes.

“I will end you and make it look like an accident.” He got an instant response.

“Take as loooong as you want, and don’t leave the sugar out next time :) :) :)”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi absent-mindedly led them in the direction of the park. The open air and green surroundings would be a nice change for both of them, instead of him being cooped up in his little shop, and Erwin being chained to the desk of whatever kind of corporate dungeon held him hostage on weekdays.

“Hange says we can take as long as we want,” he said softly, hoping to take the time pressure off.

“She seems like quite the handful,” Erwin chuckled, eyes flickering with amusement. They looked so light in the cold sunshine. Could eyes have that much colour?

“They’re a motherfucking nightmare,” Levi muttered, silently re-living the way he had been manoeuvred into this spontaneous stroll with a man who still made him nervous. Text was so much easier.

“How long have you been friends with them?” The subtle adjustment in Erwin’s language was noted. Very observant. And, as he suspected, very respectful. That won him a lot of credit, even if he didn’t know it.

“Must be at least four years now. And how long have you been at…?” he trailed off. Erwin had never actually shared his firm’s name.

Erwin heaved a sigh. “Forever. By which I mean, about three years.”

It was hard not to feel a pang of sympathy for the man, now sipping from his paper cup and looking softly at the dewy grass. Definitely time for a change of subject.

“You like plants, and… nature, and stuff, don’t you?” Following Erwin’s line of sight, it was easy to see that he was gazing at the shrubs, not yet flowering.

“I do.” That brought the smile back. _Thank fuck._ Even if it quickly evolved into a puzzled one. “Did I tell you that?”

Levi drank from his cup in order to buy some time. Was he being creepy by noticing too many things? He didn’t want to seem too keen. He’d never had that problem before. “You said you bought seeds that time. And, your wallet…”

“Oh, you saw that?” Erwin put his free hand to his head in something like embarrassment, before pulling the offending article from his coat pocket.

Levi got a better look at it this time. It was a simple, flimsy waterproof wallet with a bold daisy print across it. “Not very professional, is it?” His large thumb traced across the petals. “So it never leaves my pocket in front of clients, but somehow it always brightens my mood.”

It was nice to hear Erwin speak, his tone and countenance so mellow when they were on lighter subjects. “You’ve got a garden, then?” Levi asked.

“Yes. Well, somewhat. The block of flats has a garden and my neighbours don’t care, so it’s my playpen.”

That shattered some of the image Levi had of Erwin’s life. “Huh. Block of flats.”

“Mmhmm. Don’t tell me you pictured a mansion. I don’t know where you got this idea that accountants are filthy rich.” The blond was shaking his head, eyeing Levi suspiciously. He returned a shrug.

“Tough career. Takes brains.”

“We’re also not in short supply. I can easily be replaced by any newly qualified young go-getter...”

The thought of Erwin being over-worked and under-appreciated made Levi scowl at his darjeeling. He had no interest in the man’s finances, but he wondered why Erwin even stayed if he was this unhappy and the money was mediocre. Either way, he wouldn’t delve now, not wanting to stray into the career topic again. He might nag later, by text, but he didn’t want Erwin’s lasting memory of spending time with him to be a diatribe against his miserable job.

“So that’s what you do when you’re free? Gardening?” Leisure time felt like a safer subject for discussion.

The tilt of his head and dip in his heavy brows made it seem as if Erwin had to think about that question. “Gardening… writing, reading. Learning about odd subjects.” He looked abashed again, as if he was embarrassed by being a closet academic. “And I suppose I watch more TV than I should. What about you?”

There was a smile playing at his lips, a secretive one. “Oi. What’s the face for?” Levi asked suspiciously, dark eyes narrowing.

Erwin held a hand up, obviously trying to suppress his amusement and indicate his surrender at the same time. “I’m just assuming you’re not the wild party animal type. Or am I mistaken?”

“You most certainly are fucking not,” Levi scoffed, which apparently broke the dam and released Erwin’s laughter. He wasn’t sure if Erwin had read his aversion to mess, noise, chaos or people, but shit, all of it was true anyway.

“Reading, writing, movies, anything. I keep to myself.” Levi noticed that his companion's gaze was trained on him. Being looked at didn’t make him feel uncomfortable when it was this man for some reason. And that didn't make any sense, because he cared about his opinion more than most.

“Oh. Solitary activities. Is that why you started sewing?” The blond looked as if he had cracked a case wide open, but Levi ruined it by shaking his head.

His mind was drawn back in time, to his even smaller self, tripping over jeans that were far too long, stitching them up so they wouldn’t touch dirty floors. Over the years, as he grew, he’d lower the hem little by little, mending and patching the holes in the few items he owned. Kenny didn’t have money for clothes. Kenny always had money for other things.

“Why, then?” Erwin’s tone was soft, but still enough to snap him out of his reverie.

“I just liked it,” Levi half-lied instinctively. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Erwin. But not did he want to be seen as the small, underfed and unhappy child that he so often still felt like. How would he look at Levi then, this healthy, well-adjusted walking pillar of fucking sunshine with his normal life? It was too soon for such emotional thoughts, but he thought his heart might break if he saw disgust on that handsome face.

It was obvious that Erwin didn’t believe him. Levi was fast growing to appreciate that the man was scarily intelligent, which was rather selfish of him. He’d always believed you could be smart or attractive, or at least have some balance. Erwin Smith was cheating at life.

While Erwin was looking at him, clearly trying to unpick the truth behind Levi’s silence, he had veered slightly off the path. Without thinking, Levi grabbed his elbow and dragged him closer. Erwin stopped in his tracks, confused. Cringing at his instincts, Levi halted too, pointing lamely at the path.

“Don’t walk on the mud.”

Now that they were standing still and facing each other, Levi felt nervous all over again, though he knew it wouldn’t show on his face. Erwin was disarmingly charming as always, pulling an expression that bordered on a smirk.

“You’re kind of a neat freak, aren’t you?” he teased. Levi rolled his eyes by way of answer, but by the time they made it back full circle, his witty retort was erased from his mind.

Those blue eyes were watching him, the expression nothing short of adoring. It was hard for Levi to comprehend that he could be looked at that way. Whatever Erwin was seeing was not the filthy urchin child that Levi saw in his mirror.

Erwin _liked_ him, and he couldn’t logic it away anymore.

“Am I wrong?”

This time he hadn’t read Levi’s mind, his voice still playful. 

“...You’re not wrong,” he conceded, tugging at the other man’s coat sleeve to get him walking again. But this time, he didn’t let go, his small hand tucked in the crook of Erwin’s elbow. He chanced a glance upwards after a few moments of strolling in silence. Erwin’s face was calm, though his eyes were slightly wide as if he were trying to contain himself.

What a fool, Levi thought, though he caressed the word ‘fool’ in his mind like it was a pet name. Why wasn’t he brave enough to say something, if he had some kind of interest in Levi? They walked in silence, arms still linked, but soon enough, they had circled back to the park gate.

“I should get back,” Levi sighed. It would’ve been so easy to spend the whole day in Erwin’s company. He was relaxed, he put Levi at ease, and he didn’t make him talk lots or fill silences.

Erwin tapped his paper cup thoughtfully as he spoke. If it was anything like Levi's, it had been empty for ages, but he hadn’t risked breaking their physical connection to go and discard it. “Can we get something for your boss? I feel bad for not bringing them a cup of something too.”

Levi tutted, pressing his lips together to avoid smiling. “You’re a fucking teddy bear.”

But this time, Erwin took his arm, showing more gentleness than Levi had. It felt like the dip on a rollercoaster. He allowed himself to be steered into a coffee shop, his heartbeat sounding impossibly loud in his head.

“What do they like?”

“Sugar,” Levi responded instantly. “Something sickeningly sweet.”

When Erwin returned, he was holding a paper cup brimming with cream, hot chocolate and marshmallows. It was almost amusing to see him cautiously trying to place a plastic lid on top without causing a volcanic eruption of saccharine shit. Task accomplished, he handed the cup to Levi. Emboldened by all of Erwin’s responses today, Levi placed his hand on top of the larger one, rather than outright taking Hange’s treat straight away.

“I want to do this again,” he said quietly, finally looking up into Erwin’s eyes only after he got the words out. It was such a strange and pivotal moment in his head, that it was bizarre to have ordinary life buzzing on around them in the café. Nobody even realised what an unusual thing was happening to him over here.

A smile broke out on Erwin’s face. It always happened so readily, he was so quick to show his happiness. “You do?”

“Obviously, dumbass.” Even that didn’t kill the smile. There was a pause, then Levi continued. 

“If I asked to see you again, what would you say?” His heart was working double-time. He’d never done this, let alone with a man like this. It was breaking all the laws of the universe that _he_ was expected to do the chasing.

“I’d like that. Very much.” Erwin was radiant. _Oh. Just like that. Fuck the laws of the universe, then._

They looked at each other for a moment, clasping hands around the cup. Levi let the slightest smile touch his lips before taking the beverage. Erwin feigned a gasp. “He can smile?”

“Fuck off.” Levi responded just as he would to Hange, aware of the disparity of asking the man out and then swearing at him.

“I can’t. I have to collect my suit.”

“You should have thought of that earlier.”


	8. Chapter 8

Erwin’s heart was soaring as he left the shop, his fixed-up suit draped over his arm in the carrier. He had walked in hoping that it wasn’t too forward to bring your tailor a cup of tea, but now he was walking out with a date.

The manager was funny, too. They were like the anti-Levi. His tailor emanated this aura that said ‘don’t touch me if you like your limbs where they are’, whereas Hange had flung their arms around his neck just over a hot chocolate, calling him a cutiepatootie (Erwin could barely imagine a less ‘Levi’ word.) Hange’s voice was loud, Levi’s was quiet. Hange was expressive, with warm brown eyes, whereas Levi was impassive, with dark, tired eyes. Hange was kinetic, constantly busy with something, while Levi remained still, a small dark shadow behind the desk, observing from the sidelines. They were a strange pair and couldn’t be less alike in all the superficial ways, but Erwin got the sense that they were deeply fond of each other. If it were a sitcom, he’d watch it.

He’d tried on the suit, and wearing the fitted version made him realise just how silly he must have looked when it was so big. He couldn’t even see the seams where Levi had adjusted it. Maybe accountancy did take brainpower, but tailoring was just an unknown science to him. While in the neat little changing room, he’d heard rushed whispering between the two, as well as the occasional giggle from Hange and lots of shh-ing from Levi.

As he’d left, Levi had promised to speak to him later. He hoped that meant that they could arrange something. Perhaps a little optimistically, as soon as he got home, he texted Mike. “Guess who’s got a date? :)”

But when he got a message a couple of hours later, it was from Levi. “You’re free on Saturdays, right?” Firing back a positive response, he waited and thought over it. What could he and Levi even do? Go for coffee? Sit in a bar, or something? It seemed a bit… ordinary. He wasn’t sure Levi would like that. All he wanted was some interaction where he could find out a bit more about the man. He was still a bit of an unknown.

He reflected on their little stroll together. They had probably barely scraped the surface, beyond establishing that they were both fairly solitary people, but something already made him like Levi. His odd little mannerisms. He was a quirky individual, that much was certain. Erwin was drawn to unusual personalities like that, people who lived according to their own rules. It was what made him take a stupid childish bright green wallet into a concrete building full of grey pinstripe and identical haircuts; to remind himself that he had a life and a personality outside these walls.

Later in the day, his phone chirped to announce two texts at once. He raised an eyebrow, wondering when he had suddenly stumbled upon some semblance of a social life. One was Mike: “Good going, bud. There’s that charm. Reckon it’s too early to start planting broad beans?”

He rolled his eyes, smiling. Mike was only interested in sweet-smelling, beautiful plants, so he always depended on Erwin when it came to ‘boring plants’.

Levi’s text was harder to decipher.

“Are plants alive in March?”

Erwin frowned at the screen. Was Levi asking him for gardening advice now too? He didn’t think any hobby involving mud would be advisable for his neat and tidy little tailor. The question sounded like some kind of riddle. He asked for more information but got another cryptic response.

“Nice ones.” Not illuminating at all.

He typed his answer, and asked why Levi was so curious. In place of an explanation he got a barrage of texts.

“Do you get cold easily?”  
“And where do you live?”  
“And do you drive?”

The puzzled expression didn’t leave his face. He answered the questions as briefly as possible. Was there some kind of entrance exam before you could date Levi? He sent a follow-up text.

“Is this an interrogation?”

“My bad. Been here before?” A link was attached to this one. Erwin quickly opened it. It was the website for a botanical garden, one he hadn’t visited in years, not since he had been a student and his dad had arranged a visit.

Levi’s next message confirmed that he was considering it for a date location. It was unorthodox, and Erwin thought the level of effort was kind of sweet.

He agreed readily. And now he had a couple of weeks to psych himself up for it.

\----------

Both of them were waving goodbye as Erwin left the store with his suit, but the second that blond head was out of sight, Hange was ducking and giggling and Levi was throwing pen after pen at them.

“Son of a bitch! Why would you do that to me?”

Not surfacing until the salvo was over and the pen pot depleted, Hange was wearing a victorious grin.

“Obviously it went well. So you’re welcome, buttercup.” Their reaction was quick, sending the empty pen pot crashing into the wall, a narrow miss. Hange continued nonchalantly as if they weren’t under siege.

“I can see why you like him. Cute as a button. I know the hot chocolate wasn’t _your_ idea.”

“What if he didn’t want to waste time wandering around a park in the middle of winter?” Levi snapped, starting to silently re-live the hour, trying to recall signs that might prove whether Erwin had been desperately looking for opportunities to escape or not.

Hange nearly choked on a molten marshmallow, speaking thickly as they jabbed a finger at the air. “Stop doing that catastrophising thing, I see it. Leave it alone! He didn’t bring me cocoa because I made him babysit the world’s grumpiest employee. Now tell me, is he taking you out?”

Elbows on the desk and head in his hands, Levi eventually answered. “Yes. Which brings a whole new host of problems.”

“Like what, drama queen?”

They were met with an incredulous stare. “Where to go? What to do? How to hold another conversation?”

“The timing, location and activity are his problem,” Hange advised with a sage tone and a dismissive hand wave. “He asked you, so he has to arrange it. You just have to show up looking nice.”

Levi peered through his fingers, groaning softly into the palms of his hands. He saw the burn of realisation slowly appear in Hange’s big eyes, exaggerated by their glasses.

“No…” they breathed, excitement crossing their features. “You asked _him?_ My little Levi, all grown up!” They wiped a fake tear from their eye.

Levi cursed the fact that he was out of ammunition. “Enough, four-eyes. What the fuck do I do now? Suggest coffee?”

Hange chewed thoughtfully on the end of their pencil. “No, today was like a coffee date. You’ll have to think outside the box.”

As someone who didn’t even feel particularly safe _inside_ the box, Levi didn’t ease up on his glaring. “Get that pencil out of your mouth.”

“What does he like?”

“Flowers.”

“No, not like a gift, like an activity.” They were looking at him like he was a total incompetent.

“Yes, flowers. He likes gardening.” Levi thought back over their conversation. They both liked solitary activities. Good news for their compatibility, bad news for date plans. Who the fuck goes out to silently read together? Libraries weren’t really considered date locations, but Erwin seemed decidedly unlike the type to shout across a noisy bar.

He tugged his phone from his pocket, briefly checking the calendar first. He was certain Erwin was always free on weekends, so he sent a text to double-check. The reply came quickly.

“Yep! Saturdays are a-okay.”

 _A-okay._ Levi resisted the urge to smile. What a fucking loser. “Hange, I need the 3rd off work.”

“Mmhmm, go ahead, lover boy. Swap it with one of mine. Decided where you’re going yet?”

Levi didn’t dignify the nickname or the question with an answer. Instead he spent some time looking up date ideas, which turned out to be a fruitless endeavor. Reluctantly, he turned back to his work. He’d wait for inspiration to strike.

In the early afternoon, Hange snapped him out of his concentration by slamming their hand on the desk in front of him. Levi opened his mouth to speak when they shoved a phone screen in his face instead.

“Botanical garden.”

“...Uh?”

“Has he been to the botanical garden? I guess you haven’t. Gardener’s heaven, though.”

Levi blinked a few times, grabbing Hange’s wrist and leaning back to focus on the screen properly. It was a pretty website, about a place he’d never visited. “I didn’t even know we had one,” he murmured. But as ideas went… it wasn’t bad.

He returned to his phone. Wait… would the garden be a boring, dead wasteland in early March? He didn’t want to take Erwin to see fields of mud. He’d have to ask if anything would be in bloom at that time.

Erwin’s response was short, sweet and utterly useless. “What kind?”

He tutted impatiently. It was unnerving to be so clueless. Why had he ever cared before what plants flourished in what month? This date stuff was hard work. Obviously he was talking about flowers, not trees or grass.

He could picture Erwin’s smile at the next response. “Some of them. Taking up a new hobby?”

Fuck no. He didn’t even have to answer that.

“Oi, Hange. What if it’s raining?” Levi was concerned. Walking along a bunch of wet muddy paths didn’t seem enticing to him.

“Hold his hand under an umbrella, I don’t know.”

He drummed his fingertips on the desk thoughtfully. If Erwin was like him, and hated the cold, this wouldn’t be so romantic. He’d better check that. And it was a little out of town, so he’d best check Erwin’s ability to travel too.

Luckily the quick responses kept coming. He answered the questions, but his last text was more amusing than anything.

“Are we playing 20 Questions or are you interrogating me?”

Levi scoffed out loud, prompting Hange to look up. “You’d better not be undoing all my hard work, mister.”

By way of explanation, Levi just handed over the phone. Hange’s expression went from amused to resigned very quickly.

“You are the worst. Stop being so cryptic and just tell him your idea!”

Levi adopted a slightly sulky expression as he wrote an explanation to Erwin, sending him the link Hange had provided. “You mean _your_ idea.”

“Well?” Hands on their hips, Hange was looking at him expectantly.

“He says he hasn’t been in a long time. And he’d like to.”

They bowed deeply, with a flourish of the hand, before disappearing out to the back, singing back at him. “Aaand you’re welcome once again…!”

Levi muttered to himself as he watched their silhouette retreat down the hallway. “Next time I’ll throw sharper things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got writer's block and tangled myself up. Hope this chapter is okay.


	9. Chapter 9

The date seemed to have taken forever to arrive, and when Levi showed up, it felt like a long time since he’d seen Erwin. The man in question was already at the gates to the gardens, giving him a cheery wave. The day was crisp and bright. If he’d believed in a god, he’d have been grateful to them that day.

They headed into the gardens as they exchanged pleasantries. There was already less awkward silence and stilted conversation than he had feared. Levi told him he looked good; Hange had instructed him to. He’d have ignored or forgotten the advice, except Erwin really did look good, all casual in his jeans and a sweatshirt, blond hair perfectly sleek as always.

The ground was mercifully dry, so Levi didn’t have to worry about mud as they started to walk together. Every now and then, something would catch Erwin’s eye.

“Oh - primroses.” Erwin leaned in, pointing at the dark yellow centre. His index finger traced along the petal delicately. “My dad told me this story when I was a kid... that pixies used to paint the flowers with tiny brushes ready for springtime, and they used up all the yellow paint on the daffodils, so they could only spare enough for the centre of each primrose.” Levi leaned in, seeing what he meant about the color of the petals. 

He looked sidelong at Erwin, who was smiling to himself. It was a little snapshot into a fond memory. Somehow Levi could picture it, bedtime stories and fairy tales and shit like that. He couldn’t picture the father figure though, so he just imagined an older version of Erwin, with a beard for some reason.

“It’s silly,” Erwin chuckled awkwardly, hand reaching up to his own neck. He’d obviously noticed Levi’s silence.

“No,” Levi shook his head. “It’s not.” The look he got in response said that Erwin doubted him. He sighed, reaching up and pulling Erwin’s hand away, clasping it in his own instead. “I _like_ it. Don’t you dare go quiet on me.”

He didn’t let go of Erwin’s hand as they kept walking. Erwin seemed to know about all sorts, especially when it came to plants, but he was never smug. Sometimes he’d know all the names and how to grow them, but every now and then he’d point to some odd flower or a shrub, walking faster with an exclamation of “I don’t recognise this!” or “I didn’t know this flowered so early!”

Levi appreciated that. His date was clever, he was humble, he was sweet.  
He was gorgeous, too. Sometimes he couldn’t believe his luck. He didn’t want to fuck this one up.

“Look at this. Your pixies really fucked up here, huh?” Levi tugged Erwin towards a flower that was all yellow in the centre, pink on the outside. It made Erwin laugh, a deep and rich sound that in turn made Levi smile.

“It’s some type of tulip,” the blond explained as he regained control. “How do you know all this?” Levi asked. “Where did you learn?”

Erwin looked down at him, hesitant, then answered as they kept walking. “Nowhere, really. I just bought books, and watched videos online.”

“Huh. You should work in this field.”

“Hah! Field.” Erwin chuckled again. Levi threw him a playful scowl.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m not qualified, nobody would take me seriously. Anyway, nobody pays you to do fun things like this…”

Levi pulled a face. Erwin had a lot of theories on what ‘nobody’ would do. “We paid to get in, or did you miss that?” He’d feel a lot more content if he pictured Erwin at work here, up to his wrists in mud and wearing one of those aprons, rather than in a pressed suit in a meticulous office. Now he knew it was a big deal, because picturing a messy environment _never_ made him happier than a clean one.

Erwin seemed deep in thought, like Levi’s words had touched him. At least he was listening. Talking to people usually felt like talking to a wall. It was why he didn’t bother.

“I thought about being a doctor, you know,” Erwin said after a pause. “I got the grades, and I’m not scared of blood.”

He didn’t continue. Levi stared at him when he realized that was all he had to say. “Are those the requirements? Good grades and a strong stomach?”

“I didn’t like the idea of being responsible for all those lives.” Erwin’s wrinkled his nose at the thought. “But I suppose that’s selfish. If I can help, I should.”

Levi scoffed at that. “Don’t be a dumbass.” He could feel that blue gaze turn on him. “You can’t be a doctor just because you’re intellectually capable. Then you’d be an everything.”

The blond fell silent again. Levi thought he’d offended him, until he smiled. “Very philosophical.”

He arched an eyebrow back at him. Erwin was a smart guy, but he had some stupid ideas.

\--

They stopped at the garden cafe for tea and sandwiches. Settling down with their trays, Erwin struck on the one thing Levi had hoped he wouldn’t.

“So did you always live here? Do you have family in the area?”

Levi shook his head. “Nope. Moved a few years back. Got the job with Hange soon after that.”

“That worked out well for you.” Erwin was beaming, unaware of the thin ice he was on. “So your parents are still back home?”

He cringed, fighting hard to keep his expression level and his tone light. “My uncle raised me. He’s still back in the city.”

“Oh.” He sensed Erwin’s hesitation, and decided to spare him the awkwardness by explaining instead.

“My mother was very young, and did some questionable things to get money. When they took me away, her brother stepped in.”

Erwin’s chin was resting on his knuckles, his head tilted. He looked like he was trying to decipher that information in some way.

“Sounds like a difficult start,” he offered eventually.

“Not to me,” Levi assured him, pouring a second cup from the teapot. “We did alright.”

“No siblings?”

Levi shook his head.

“Me neither,” said Erwin. “Maybe that’s for the best. My dad had enough on his plate with me.”

Levi rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to smile. “Oh yeah, I bet you were a real handful. What were you, golden boy? Too polite? Too high-achieving?”

Erwin pulled a face of mock-offense, then was forced to concede. “Okay. I was well-behaved. But endlessly curious. I’m sure it was annoying.”

“I’m certain he wouldn’t say so.”

He didn’t know why Erwin was looking at him with such tender eyes, but he liked it, so he let it slide.

\--

By the time they left, the sun was setting, and Levi felt like he’d learned a lot about his date. They’d touched on some deep subjects, but he liked that. It was thought-provoking, it was interesting. It was better than a whole day spent discussing the weather or shit like that.

Erwin’s quiet nature made him wonder what was going on beneath the surface. He gave the impression that he was learning and absorbing constantly. It was a little unnerving, seeing how fast his mind could work, but it also meant that conversation was never dull. He knew a little bit on every subject.

He insisted on driving Levi home. When he pulled up outside the house, Levi turned to face him. “I had a good time with you,” he said, like it was a secret confession.

“It’s been fun.” Erwin’s smile was practically beatific. Levi watched a little too long, then caught himself, quickly reaching to open the door.

“Wait -- Levi!”

His head snapped back to face Erwin. “...Yeah?”

The man was positively squirming. “Do you maybe want to do something kind of like this sort of thing again?”

He couldn’t help looking amused. Rarely did Erwin use ten words where one would do. He closed the door over again, concentrating on his companion's face.

“Why are you so nervous with me?”

Erwin shrugged, looking away. “I don’t date much.”

Levi didn’t feel like that was all there was to it. He still couldn’t tell why someone like this would have so little faith in himself. But he was obviously somewhat less guarded than Erwin, and not very good at playing his cards close to his chest. 

“If you can’t tell, I _am_ interested.”

He saw the twitch of Erwin’s lips, a cautious smile starting to form.

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi whispered, his fingers reaching out to take hold of Erwin’s jaw. Leaning over to the other seat, he kissed him quickly before the other man had a chance to argue.

He saw Erwin’s eyes open slowly, like he was lost in the moment. Levi was trying to put on a confident face but it was hard to be so bold when the kiss alone made his stomach flip like he was on a rollercoaster.

“I’m interested too,” Erwin murmured, like it took all the willpower in the world.

“Call me, then. I want to see you again.”

Levi glanced back at the car as he unlocked his door. Erwin was in the driver’s seat, tapping his hand on his knee like he had pent-up energy, smiling a boyish smile to himself. When he noticed Levi looking, he stopped immediately, instead waving politely before driving off.

_What a fucking nerd,_ he thought affectionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Erwin felt light as a feather the whole way home. Levi was exactly what he had seemed so far; quiet, thoughtful, sharp as a knife. Still waters ran deep.

He couldn’t help reflecting on their conversation in the car. Levi had asked why he was nervous. Erwin had been subconsciously aware that he was treading carefully, but it was time for him to put some thought into it, before Levi got the impression that Erwin wasn’t into him.

He wasn’t usually a man who lacked self-confidence. He was quietly assured. But somehow he felt as if he was destined to be unsuccessful in his personal life.

He had so few close acquaintances and a tendency to keep his distance. Frankly, he didn’t know why Mike had stuck with him. His other college friends hadn’t, and it wasn’t as if he had made much of an effort to connect with them. Something about his reserved demeanour, stellar grades and work ethic had made some of them assume he was arrogant and superior. Some had said as much after a few too many drinks. He’d laughed, denied it, and saved his sadness for when he got back to his dorm.

He didn’t think he was any of those things, but apparently that was how he behaved. He sounded like teenage poetry, but… nobody _got_ him.

He didn’t want Levi to feel like he had wasted his time. It wasn’t as if he was actively keeping people at a distance. More like it had been so long that he’d forgotten what letting someone else in even looked like. Whatever he was doing to push them away, it was instinctive.

He was the one to suggest their next date. Coffee the coming weekend. It was simple, gave them more chance to connect. Before it arrived, he did what he tended to do in times of trouble.

\--

“Sounds like it went great.” Mike’s lips pressed together as he smiled. He seemed genuinely pleased for Erwin, if a little surprised.

Erwin nodded, utterly unaccustomed to talking about such things. He hadn’t mentioned the kiss in the car, but shared some of the other details. “I felt at ease the whole day.”

“Takes a lot to shut your head up,” his friend mocked.

He felt as if he was making a deep confession. “I don’t overthink when I’m actually there. But afterwards I do.”

“You? Nervous?” It was obvious what Mike was thinking. Erwin had never been nervous over normal things; he was the cool-headed one in the exam hall, the one who pulled the figures together at the last minute, the one who sailed through interviews.

“It can’t have escaped your notice that I perform less well in social situations,” he said, somewhat sulky.

Mike shrugged. “Well yeah. But through choice, isn’t it?” He took a swig from his mug. “So what’ll this be? Date three?”

“Yes. Sort of. Date two point five.”

“So date three.”

“I don’t want to… you know.”

His expression must have made his thoughts clear. “Fuck it up?” Mike offered.

“Eloquent,” Erwin smiled.

“Well, Midas, I don’t think you will.” His voice turned stern. “Unless you chicken out. So just go, have a good time, and stop taking everything so _seriously._ ”

Erwin did his best to recall being in Levi’s company. He’d been absorbed in their conversation, so none of these nerves had bothered him until later. He was being stupid.

He nodded, an obvious concession. “Anyway. We’ve talked about me so much lately. Fill me in on your life.”

Mike chuckled. “We’re catching up on years of you being stoic as a statue. You know how weird it is to see the soul of Erwin Smith laid bare?”

Erwin cringed slightly. It was odd being the centre of the conversation. “Just tell me about you.”

“Not much to say. Business keeps me busy. Harder when you run your own place. Least I get to be my own boss though.”

There was a pause. Both of them could understand that appeal. Mike continued.

“Love life non-existent though. Any advice, Romeo?”

Erwin practically spluttered into his cappuccino. “One date in however-many-years and now I’m _Romeo?!_ ”

His friend stifled a laugh. “Compared to me.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. Go get your suit fixed?”

Mike folded his arms, turning in his seat so he could stretch his long legs without kicking Erwin under the table. “I’m not an accountant anymore. I don’t even wear my suits these days.”

“Go get your… apron adjusted?” 

He laughed again as Mike scoffed at him. He hadn’t felt so light in a long time. It crossed his mind that Levi was somewhere out there in the city, doing whatever he was doing, and Erwin might cross his mind. He felt less isolated, less forgotten. He dared to imagine that he meant something to him.

\--

“DAAAATE. Details!”

Levi had ignored the text, and now he had another.

“Details or you’re fired.”

Hange wasn’t that much of a dick, but he replied anyway. “Went to gardens. It was good. Coffee on Saturday.”

He got a string of grumpy emojis in response.

“I said details. Not ‘mission report’.”

“It’s all you’re getting,” Levi typed back. He was only going to be interrogated at work anyway.

\--

He wasn’t wrong. “You’re never here on Mondays,” he complained as he entered the store.

“Yeah, I know, I thought it was Thursday.”

Levi ignored the excuse, going about his morning routine as usual. He threw a box of cookies on the kitchen counter, knowing the two of them could demolish it in a day.

He nearly yelped as he turned to leave the kitchen, cups in hand. He wasn’t easy to catch off guard, but he was always jumpy when he felt like he was being secretive. Not to mention that those wide eyes staring blankly at him through those thick glasses was a little unnerving.

“You’re lucky I didn’t throw this over you.” He nudged them aside, making his way to the storefront, Hange practically bouncing as they followed.

“So? Did you have fun?”

“I assume you’re asking about Erwin.”

“Of course!” How many people are you seeing?” Hange snickered into their coffee cup.

Levi threw them a warning look, only exacerbated by his tired eyes and morning face.

Hange gave him a look resembling pity. “I’ll assume it was good, and give you a break, how about that?”

Levi looked at them with undiluted suspicion. “Why the show of mercy?”

They smiled, for once without a hint of lunacy behind those manic eyes. “My coffee is adequately sweet today.”

“The state of your teeth isn’t my problem,” Levi murmured.

“You don’t need to thank me, though.” Why did Hange read into everything? Why were they so fucking good at it?

“Shut up.” They didn’t oblige.

“I just… encouraged.”

“Shut _up._ ” The interruptions did nothing.

“He already liked you.”

Levi made a noise of frustration, then threw them an icy glare. It was too early for this shit.

“I want you to be happy,” Hange said. It sounded simple and honest.

He took a sip of his tea, muttering quietly.

“...There are cookies in the kitchen.”


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday coffee with Levi was a relaxed affair. He had been at work that morning, dealing with a difficult customer, and it apparently made him more loquacious than normal.

“I hate it when the phone rings so I was already pissed. I answered. He says, ‘alright? It’s Dave.’”

Levi was wearing the most unimpressed look Erwin had ever seen on his fine-featured little face, which was quite the achievement.

“Who’s Dave?”

“Exactly. What does he expect? ‘Hello Generic McName Junior, my clairvoyance has informed me of the reason for your call.’”

Erwin was struggling not to laugh.

“It took me forever to narrow down the order details. He forgot everything. He just knew he spoke to Leroy.”

“Leroy?”

“Me!” Levi fumed.

It was just enough to tip Erwin over the edge. He laughed half at the novelty of Levi ranting, and half at the temptation to call his date ‘Leroy’ from now on.

“Fuck you,” the smaller man muttered, but there was the hint of a smile now.

“Ah, customers,” Erwin breathed, as he regained some modicum of control.

“You must get that too.”

Erwin thought it over. “The worst ones aren’t the stupid ones, they’re the ones trying to cheat the system. I had one particularly seedy request where a man wanted me to make his business look less successful than it was.”

Levi looked puzzled. “ _Less_ successful?”

He grimaced at his cup. “He wanted a divorce, and his wife was a surgeon. The less earnings he had, the better it looked for him.”

“Ugh.” Levi’s voice was bitter. “I hope you told him to go fuck himself.”

The blond felt his own posture change. He couldn’t help slumping slightly. There was a sting of shame.

“Not allowed. Technically he wasn’t breaking any rules. Just making poor financial decisions out of spite.”

“Damn. Motherfucker.”

“Yeah…” Erwin trailed off. He wished he didn’t have to make decisions like that at work, but ‘duty to the client came first’ and all that, as he’d been often reminded.

“People are douchebags,” Levi stated, matter-of-factly.

Erwin frowned, almost sad. “Just the crooked few. Humanity as a whole isn’t so bad, is it?”

Levi shrugged. “I haven’t seen enough of it to know.” A look of intrigue crossed his face. “Who do you spend time with?”

The truthful answer involved various work obligations, socials and networking, but since they were duties, he assumed they didn’t count.

“Other than you, I see my friend Mike a lot. We went to college together.”

Levi nodded, so he continued. “Actually, we worked together for a while, but he quit… hm, must be over a year ago now.”

“Oh. So he’s an accountant too?”

“Not anymore. Now he runs a little florist’s shop, not far from here.” Erwin couldn’t help telling Mike’s story. It was entertaining, and he was always ready to sing his friend’s praises.

“He quit in a spectacular blaze of glory. Our boss, he means well, but… he obsesses with his work, and he’s a little patronising.”

Levi was following intently. “Did your friend say the thing? _‘You can’t fire me, I quit!’_?”

Erwin chuckled. “Not quite. Nile gave him the _‘if you don’t like it, you know where the door is’_ line, one too many times. One day Mike just shrugged, said ‘okay’, and walked out. I never expected to hear from him again.” 

His date looked impressed. Erwin had to admit the memory alone made him smile. “You should do that.”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Everyone wanted him out of his job; well, all two of his friends. “I don’t tell you to quit your job.”

“Why would you?” Levi’s finger traced over the handle of his cup. Erwin wondered why he never held them. “I found a person I can tolerate working with. That’s not likely to happen twice in a lifetime.”

“Would you call Hange your best friend?”

Levi scoffed. “Not to their face.”

Erwin gave him a derisive look. “But are they?”

His little tailor seemed to ponder that one. “Well, they don’t have much competition.” It was enough to draw a small noise of frustration from Erwin.

“What?” If Levi was playing ignorant, he was very good at it.

“I’m trying to get you to say something nice, to prove you have some faith in humanity,” he said in exasperation. “Tell me something good about Hange?”

“Shit. Uh…”

“Don’t make it sound so difficult!”

Levi huffed. “Alright, _Commander_. Well, they’re a genius. The mad kind, obviously.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow. He was a master of carefully-hidden compliments, or double-edged praise. Nothing was ever ‘good’; it was just ‘not bad’, as if that were the highest praise available. But for all his protests, it didn’t take him long to come up with examples.

“They get weird shit. They’ll insist that these stupid buttons _must_ be a couple of shades darker, and I’ll replace them but I don’t give a fuck, until I see it all together. And then it’s obvious that it’d look like shit if I hadn’t.”

Levi was tapping a narrow finger on his lips, thinking. “They’ll sit there with a blank book and next thing I know, there’s some completely original design scrawled all over it. From nowhere.” He shrugged. “I can make whatever they give me. I’m precise, and I’m quick, but I am not an ideas man.”

“Sounds like you’re the dream team,” Erwin said. It earned him a stare.

“How do you do that?”

“Do… what?”

“You make everything sound so positive.”

Erwin laughed. Did he? That didn’t sound so bad. “I’m just translating from Levi to human.”

Those dark eyes glowered at him. “I’m human,” he muttered, prompting another laugh. There was a silence for a moment, then Levi took a sledgehammer to it.

“You should come back to mine.”

Erwin felt as if he had short-circuited. He wanted to accept, but that might be selfish. He didn’t want Levi to offer out of obligation. But saying no might give the wrong impression. And what if he was overthinking it, being presumptuous, assuming that this was an offer of something more than it was? Levi would be offended if he…

He didn’t realise how long he had been staring until Levi snapped his fingers.

“Are you alive in there?”

A weak smile crept onto his face. “Sorry, I just - you took me by surprise.” 

Levi shrugged, as if he was taking it lightly. “Offer is on the table.”

“Oh - I’d like to. If you do.”

A small hand slipped into his. “That’s why I asked, dumbass.”

This time Erwin rolled his eyes. “Sweet-talker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, my bad. I just reached an awkward stopping point before all the smut kicks in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Turns out I'm out of practice when it comes to writing smut.  
> \--

As those wide blue eyes had stared at him, he swore he could almost see the cogs whirring. That mind worked too quickly for its own good. Levi had long ago realised that Erwin was reluctant to make the first moves, always too cautious, always watching how things would play out. Luckily, they did not have that in common. Levi was not exactly risk-averse.

Erwin drove them back to Levi’s place, with directions. Thankfully his nerves subsided as soon as they got indoors. He was distracted by all the new information he could see. To Levi, it felt vulnerable, like being laid bare, but it was too late to reconsider giving such a sharp mind access to so much information about his life. He could only hope that it wouldn’t be used against him.

“You have a sewing machine here too?” Erwin was admiring all the little things on the shelves, as Levi sat on the bed, watching him. It was strange having another person in his room. The other man ran a finger along his small book collection, smiled at his neat little shoe rack, and stared at his boxes of tea. He could just imagine Levi being here on nights alone, busying himself with his quiet little life.

“Everything is so clean,” Erwin murmured, before turning to face Levi with a smile. “Not that I expected any less.”

Levi scoffed. “Don’t tell me yours is a shit tip.”

The taller man approached with a chuckle, shaking his head as he settled next to him on the bed. It made Levi’s heart skip a beat to be so close in a place where they finally had some privacy. He was psyching himself up to act on it, when Erwin turned towards him and kissed his cheek. The shift in weight made Levi’s body lean in towards him, so he pressed the advantage, tilting his head so that their lips would meet instead.

Erwin didn’t back off. He couldn’t let the opportunity slip away. Instead, one hand came up to the back of Levi’s head, fingertips playing in the undercut at his nape. It made Levi practically purr into their kiss, deepening it until their lips were intimately familiar with each other’s.

Levi hooked a finger inside the collar of Erwin’s shirt, tugging it aside so he could kiss just beneath his jawline instead. His skin was so warm here, pulse racing underneath Levi’s mouth.

“Too much?” he murmured against the other man’s throat. Erwin caught him by surprise as he lowered his lips to Levi’s ear, making him shudder at the sensitive feeling.

“No such thing.”

It was all the agreement he needed. He pulled at Erwin, who could guess at what he was instructing, clambering onto the bed next to him. Levi kept his hands on Erwin’s body, reluctant to let go now that he finally had him. He watched his blue eyes carefully to read his responses as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom.

Sensing Levi’s caution, Erwin joined in, tugging his shirt off each shoulder and casting it aside. Levi leaned back for just a second to admire the view, all broad chest and rounded shoulders, when Erwin reached out to grasp Levi’s shirt instead.

“May I?” he whispered, toying with the material between his fingers.

“Fuck’s sake.” Levi allowed himself half a smile, raising his arms so that Erwin could pull it over his head and out of his way. “Quit being so prim and proper.”

Seeing Levi’s lithe body half-bare like that, and hearing his instruction, a knowing smile crossed Erwin’s features. “If you insist,” he said, promptly wrapping his arms around his partner’s slender frame, latching their lips together again.

Levi gasped into the kiss, slightly taken aback, then taking advantage of the situation to let his hands wander as and where he pleased. Erwin allowed himself the same freedom, long fingers delving into every curve and muscle he could touch, taking note of the places that got results. A hitched breath here, a slight shudder there.

They took their time, exploring and learning. When Levi wanted more, he stepped up a gear. His hand snaked down below Erwin’s waist, and he couldn’t help revelling in the soft gasp he drew from the blond as he palmed his length through his jeans.

Erwin’s head tilted back, a soft sigh escaping his lips, his hips urging towards Levi’s hand on instinct alone. He was growing in confidence with each passing moment, any doubts about Levi’s willingness now long gone. He could see it written in those usually impassive eyes, now so intense. He was basking in Erwin’s pleasure, and _god_ did it feel good. It was even better because of the thrill that came from knowing it was Levi, the edge of excitement that brought with it. 

He wanted more, covering the smaller hand with his own, encouraging Levi to give him more pressure. His eyes were half-lidded as they made eye contact again, and Levi felt a buzz just seeing what he could do to this man.

“Show me,” Levi murmured, fingers pulling at Erwin’s belt loops. As the blond hastened to obey, stripping down to his boxers, Levi followed suit.

Erwin felt clumsy as he shambled out of his jeans, especially when he saw Levi do it. The man was so lean, so graceful, and his movements were like liquid. He lost his train of thought completely when Levi pounced again.

This time as they kissed, he curled a thigh over Erwin’s hips, the gesture enough to drive him mad. The flimsy material of his boxers proved to be no barrier at all, the two of them now pressing against each other with hips urging closer, seeking more heat, more friction.

He could feel that Levi was hard as hell, so he reached down to cup his ass, pulling him up tighter against his body. Levi groaned into their kiss, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Erwin’s boxers to rub against his erection with slow, teasing fingers. Erwin gasped at the sudden feeling of bare skin on skin.

He wanted to do the same, to feel more of Levi. Part of him wanted to ask permission, but that didn’t sound very sexy. He was caught in a trap of indecision for all of a few minutes until Levi squeezed at his cock, eliciting another slow breath.

“Touch me,” Levi whispered.

He didn’t need much persuading. With greedy fingers, he tugged the smaller man’s underwear out of his way and curled his fingers around Levi. Their eyes met, mirroring each other’s desire as they lay side by side, touching each other. Erwin imitated Levi’s movements, his pace and the little flick of his wrist, hoping it was some indication of what he liked. Judging by that dark gaze and those slightly parted lips, it was working.

Soon enough, he had his tailor writhing, urging up into his grasp. “Close,” Levi gasped softly.

“Good,” Erwin purred, revelling in the reactions he could pull from such a reserved man. He picked up his pace, twisting his body to lean over Levi, dwarfing his smaller form. “You first.”

Levi made a small noise of frustration as Erwin nudged Levi’s hand away from its task, but it was quickly forgotten as all of the blond’s interest was focused on him instead. He gripped Erwin’s shoulder as he gazed up, breathless. The anticipation in the bright eyes above left him feeling almost bashful in their intensity.

His own pleasure took him almost by surprise, every response involuntary as his fists clutched at the sheets, head tilting back as he came hard between their bodies. Erwin gasped sharply, the sound of Levi’s voice moaning lowly turning him on even more than he expected.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Levi had leaned up on one elbow, reaching down to stroke hard at Erwin’s cock, his eyes wild in a way that the blond had never seen them. With a few dragged pulls of his hand, Levi had him surrendering, pleasure crashing over him in waves. As Erwin’s head dipped lower, his lips brushed the shell of Levi’s ear, the soft groan making the smaller man shudder beneath him.

Erwin sank heavily onto the bed beside Levi, still panting heavily as he came down from the intensity of it. But soon enough, Levi was nudging him in the ribs.

“Towel.” He pointed at the wardrobe at the foot of the bed. “In there.”

The blond groaned, none too keen on moving. “Next time we’ll cover you and I’ll get the fucking towel,” Levi gestured vaguely to the state of his torso. Erwin couldn’t help chuckling, dragging himself off the bed. Even in his post-orgasm haze, he registered that Levi’s wardrobe was ridiculously tidy, all pressed shirts hanging up and perfectly folded items. He’d remember to mock him for it later.

He threw one of the folded towels to Levi, then quickly returned to his side, nuzzling closer.

“Oi, oi. I’m trying to clean up here.” The man’s tone was sharp, but his smile was noticeable for once. Erwin waited for him, then pulled him close, strong arms encircling his smaller frame.

“You’re a snuggler, huh.”

Erwin felt light and giddy somehow, like a much younger man. It subsumed his nerves. “Apparently so.”

“I’m not sleeping in the middle of the day,” Levi grumbled, but he still let himself be drawn in, revelling in the body heat.

“No,” Erwin breathed, as Levi buried his face in the crook of his neck. “But stay close for a while.”


End file.
